


The Portrait

by foomatic



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: "I've never fallen from quite so high, falling into your ocean eyes."
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Kudos: 11
Collections: FV





	The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying I won't vid this movie anymore, but goddamn it just permeates every part of my soul. This started out with the line “Take your time to look at me,” and is a representation of how love changes us and how it influences art. Marianne using all her knowledge and skills only to paint a subpar portrait of Hélöise, but when they truly reveal themselves to each other, the art is transcendent.


End file.
